Shoulder Devil
by CyberFlow
Summary: In the universe of ask-joeydrewstudios over at tumblr. Bendy has been giving a ridiculously hard time to Sammy this past week, and his pranks are out of control. Sammy swears he'll go crazy if this doesn't stop, because he can barely do his job. But a prank gone wrong might just give him the answers to Bendy's recent behavior.


Oof! This sure took me a while! Not really because it's long (although it kind of is, whoops!), but because I have terrible time management skills XD

I always plan what I'm going to say for this little introductions and then completely forget what I was supposed to say...

Well, this is my fic for the Joey Drew Studios AU at ask-joeydrewstudios over at Tumblr! I knew for quite some time that I wanted to do something for this AU because the characters are very well developed and consistent, the art is fantastic and it's always a good time whenever I receive a notification telling me there's a new post! I could spend a looong time telling you why I love this AU so much, but instead I'm just going to recommend checking it out!

I really hope you like it!

* * *

It had been a very productive Friday in the studio. Most of the animators had managed to get ahead on their work, the voice actors had very smooth recording sessions and Joey found himself praising a lot of people when he checked on them. The ink spills where almost null, the projectors all in outstanding condition, the pipes hadn't emitted any creaking noises or given any signs of damage. The toy department had just finished some new concepts for a limited edition line of toys that could boost their income quite a bit. The studio was reveling in a contented mood, and the employees certainly appreciated the relaxed work environment, so different to the usual stress of having to meet an approaching deadline. But that productivity came at a price. A price called Sammy Lawrence.

Due to the presence of a certain prank loving toon, people who worked at Joey Drew Studios knew to have spare clothing at hand, even more so if you worked in the Music Department. But that usually meant just an extra shirt for the week. This day? Sammy had already had to change his shirt twice before lunch break. The first time was due to a bucket of ink being dumped on his head; the second because Henry just so happened to be passing through the same hallway as him with a bowl of (thankfully not boiling) soup, and Bendy just so happened to run by them and "accidentally" push Henry. The entirety of the contents of the bowl, of course, ended covering Sammy. From that point on, the positivity in then air was slain by Sammy's irate aura and the employees instinctively stepped aside whenever he walked by. And now that he had _finally_ been able to eat something and calm himself a little, he sat at his desk and grabbed a pen only to discover half of his stuff was coated in honey. He groaned in exasperation and cursed the substance while trying to detach the pen from his fingers.

Sammy didn't know why the little brat suddenly decided to focus all of his attention on him, (this considering the music director was a favorite target), but he knew it needed to stop that instant. In fact, it should have stopped days ago. Since wednesday, Bendy had been making his working hours a living hell. It ranged from hiding random ingredients in his food, to messing with the lyrics in his incomplete songs, to hiding every single one his goddamn cigarettes in a different location _each_. The only reason he had managed to not fall behind was that he locked all of his important documents and work in the upper right drawer of his desk. He bet that the little devil would have turned them all into paper airplanes if he didn't.

Grumbling, he stood up once again and started walking towards the nearest bathroom to wash his hands. Of course, it would be his luck that said bathroom was the one in the worst condition in the whole studio. The door, in specific, was a bother to open since there wasn't enough space between it and the floor, making it drag noisily; not to mention the rusty hinges and knob people had tired of reminding Wally to the fact that it was the bathroom closest to the music department had something to do with that. Sammy wouldn't put it past the janitor to be petty like that. He would normally go the extra mile to go to a decent bathroom, but he had wasted enough time as it was, so he resigned himself and stepped in, careful not to close the damaged door all the way.

He got as far as rubbing the soap on his hands before the water stopped flowing from the tap. Frowning, Sammy tried opening and closing it, but quickly lost his patience and tried the other two. Nothing. Anger rapidly increasing, Sammy took a moment to count to ten, planning to _calmly_ go to the bathroom in the floor above. But while he focused on counting, he failed to notice the rattling of the pipes in front of him. _5… 6… 7… 8… 9…_ The sudden loud creaking finally caught his attention and alarms rang in his head when he saw all three sinks slightly shaking. He managed but one hasty step towards the door before the three taps were sent flying and three forceful water streams drenched him from head to toe. Sammy instinctively covered his face, desperately trying to maintain enough visibility to walk the short distance to the door. Unfortunately, with all the chaos he wasn't able to notice the bar of soap that had landed on the floor, and thus couldn't prevent stepping on it. He yelped when he felt himself tripping forward, barely being able to slam against the door with his shoulder rather than with his face.

A dull pain spread through his upper arm but nothing too serious. Sammy rubbed at it and stood up, his mind trying to process what had just happened. If he had had a moment to collect himself, rage and annoyance would have probably consumed him, but he heard something above the sound of the flowing water. Laughter. Really loud laughter. The door of the stall closest to the wall slowly swung open and hanging from the inside was the little devil himself. He obviously couldn't hang there for much longer, shaking with laughter as he was, so he jumped to the only corner of the floor untouched by the water to continue from there.

"WOW, Sammy! I thought I had something great by breaking the sinks, but you made it even better with that soap bit!", he managed to say through his giggles. "You sure you don't wanna be a toon? You'd make a great target for gags!".

Sammy remained silent. He remained silent and looked at the mess around him, one of his eyes twitching. He remained silent because even if he was normally able to yell at Bendy for his pranks, he couldn't believe the absolute stupidity of the whole situation. He remained silent because even if he would usually call the demon a little shit, he still had to remember he was a kid and at the moment he didn't trust himself to not say something he could regret later. And the absolute least he needed that day was for Joey to visit him to berate him on his conduct. So he bit back the venom that threatened to escape from his mouth and limited himself to glaring at the demon as harshly as he could. Bendy's laughter did wither under the look that Sammy was giving him (and the lack of an explosive reaction), but he kept a defiant attitude by crossing his arms and returning the stare with a smile. This only further irritated the music director, so he turned around to open the door, not wanting to see the smug brat's little face anymore. He wasn't used to repressing his anger, and since he was absolutely furious, he needed an outlet fast. Except… the doorknob wasn't working. In fact, it felt pretty loose, probably detached from whatever internal mechanism was inside the door. He struggled with it, as if he could force it to work just by violently moving it, but he ended loosening it it to the point it came off. Sammy glared at it for a second before flinging it against the wall. He heard snorting behind him.

"What?" came Bendy's voice. "Can't even open a dooooor, Sammy?"

He then started blabbering about how Sammy needed to start lifting weights and eating more vitamins. Sammy sighed in frustration and turned towards Bendy to yell at him to undo whatever he did to the door so he could go tell Joey to ground the demon for the rest of eternity. He froze, however, when he saw the floor of the room. The flow of the water had considerably diminished, but it was still consistently adding more liquid to the floorboards. The growing puddle was silently creeping in Bendy's direction, but the demon couldn't be bothered to notice. For a split second, he toyed with the idea of just watching him notice and freak out about his crucial mistake. But a pang of guilt immediately hit him, knowing well that it would be the equivalent of letting a fire get close to a human. He was furious, but not even he was that cruel. Sighing, he sacrificed the one spot on his clothes that had been spared from the water attack to dry his hands. He crossed the distance between them, tuning out Bendy's incessant rambling, and lift him up before the puddle could reach his shoes. Three seconds later, there wasn't a dry spot on the floor.

"Hey!" Bendy exclaimed. "Put me down! I don't like bein' carried around, ya hear me?! Let go!"

He then proceeded to poke Sammy's head with his tail and trying to wiggle out of his hold. Sammy tightened his grip, afraid he might actually drop him and then held the demon to arms length in a way that wouldn't allow Bendy enough movement to bite him (which he was known for).

"Okay, you little brat. You are going to look down for a single second and then I dare you to say that again to my face," Sammy deadpanned.

"What, you think I wouldn't?" Bendy crossed his arms. "Fine! I'll look down and then I'll tell you to your face to put me- Oh..."

"'Oh' is right." Sammy glared at him as he stopped struggling to fall to his demise. "Now, if you could stop throwing a tantrum and fix the freaking door so we both can get the hell out of here, that would be great, wouldn't it?"

"What?! I didn't do anything to the door!"

"Oh, yeah? Then why won't it open? Can you really _not_ stop playing dumb even when you turned the floor into something you can't so much as touch without melting?!" Sammy made him face the door, hoping that he would pull out a tool or something that would let them get out,

"Ugh! I told ya, I didn't break the door! _You're_ the one that slammed his ugly face against it! Maybe that's why it broke, huh?"

Bendy stuck his tounge at him and looked away with a huff.

"So what? We're just trapped here now?!" Sammy looked at the demon incredulously. "Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted? Well, congratulations! I bet Joey will give you a trophy!"

Bendy scowled at him, but quickly looked away under Sammy's scolding stare and resigned himself to pout in silence. This was doing nothing for Sammy's mood. Now there was no way he wasn't going to fall behind in his work. Besides, the water was already up to his ankles and the cold from being soaked was starting to get to him. His arms were also getting tired.

"Why am I even carrying you still?" he said more to himself. The little guy didn't really deserved the effort after landing them in the situation they were in. He walked towards the stalls, hoping that he could set him down.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Bendy asked once he felt they were moving.

"I'm getting tired so I decided you are going to stand on one of the toilets," he said matter of factly.

"WHAT? But… but toilets are filled with water!"

If Sammy didn't fear he would drop him he would have smacked his own forehead with his hand.

"I'm not putting you _inside_ the toilet, you moron! You're gonna stand on top of the lid."

"Ew! No way! Joey told me what goes in there and I'm NOT touching those things." Bendy scrunched his face up in disgust and clung to Sammy's hands refusing to be put down. "And the water is rising so fast! What if it reached me if I was standing there? Oh no! What if it goes all the way up to the roof? What if nobody saves us?!"

Sammy rolled his eyes at the toon's exaggeration. This wasn't a worrying predicament, only an infuriatingly annoying one. At this point, he would even accept if Joey offered to teleport them out of there.

"Calm down, we are not going to drown," Sammy told him. "The door isn't fused to the floor. There's gotta be some water leaking, and the moment somebody notices they're going to-"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Wally's voice reached them right on cue. Bendy's face lit up in an instant.

"Wally! Wally, we're trapped! You gotta save us!" He yelled.

" _Bendy_? What-? How-? Oh, shoot! Are you ok? You aren't like… half melted or something right?" Wally's voice became a bit panicked with the possible implications of what he could find on the other side of the door. They could hear him frantically turning the useless knob.

"Thanks for the mental image, Franks…"

"Wait… Sammy?! How many people are in there?!"

"Oh no, just the two of us!" Bendy exclaimed happily, as if he hadn't been freaking out just a few moments prior. "I'm using him as my personal island!"

"Uh, yeah, you keep doing that buddy…" Wally said. "How did this even happen?"

"Sammy broke the door!" Bendy immediately answered.

"Excuse me?! You're the genius that thought exploding the sinks was a good idea!"

"He WHAT?" Sammy could tell by the distress in Wally's voice that he knew who would have to deal with the mess. He would have found it amusing if his shoes weren't completely submerged.

"Franks, my clothes are soaked and I am locked in here with a three foot tall nightmare incarnated. How about you get us out, and then you play detective?"

Sammy didn't doubt the silence that followed was Wally trying to come up with a good comeback to not just accept an order from the music director, but in the end he had to acept this wasn't a good time for that.

"Fine, fine," he finally said. "You might want to step away from the door! I'll get you out in a second!"

The door creaked when Wally pushed forcefully against it, but with no results, A groan of frustration was heard before repeated pounding against the wood, which the trapped pair could only guess was Wally either tackling the door or trying to kick it down. Bendy started cheering him on. After the fifth hit, one of the rusty screws of the upper hinge was sent flying while the other hinge got crooked and Sammy swore one of its sides got lodged into the wood frame. From that point on, nothing else even budged.

"... Maybe I won't get you out in a second…"

"Wow, it's almost like it's important to do your job maintaining the building, huh?" Sammy said bitterly.

"Agh, shut up. Look, there's an axe somewhere in the studio. Joey told me where it was, but I uh, kinda forgot where it is… I gotta go ask him." Silence. "Dammit. He's _not_ going to like this…"

"I would prefer it if you cut the water first. It's almost up to my knees already."

"Uh, right, right. First things first, and all that."

"Hurry up, Wally! I don't think Sammy has the strength to carry me for much longer!" Bendy called.

"Wha-? You little-!"

"Try not to shove Bendy into the water while I'm gone Sammy!"

Wally's voice faded along with his hurried steps. Sammy's shoulders sagged. Great. More waiting. He guessed he could try doing something productive. Maybe see if he could loosen the hinges. Oh wait! He couldn't. He was carrying some dead weight. And as much as he hated to admit it, said dead weight was indeed putting a strain on his arms. He let himself lower them just a bit to get his blood circulating better, hoping that the demon wouldn't notice. With his luck that week, of course he did.

"Uh, you did hear what Wally just told ya, right?" Bendy said glancing down and lifting his feet.

"Oh, sorry! It must be that I'm not strong enough to carry you. I could just drop you any minute now."

Bendy pouted up at him. Sammy retaliated with a glare, but found that just looking at the demon reminded him of the terrible week he had had. He decided that he had enough of the staring contest soon after and looked around for, well, literally anything else he could do. He spotted the towel that was placed for people to dry their hands, which had miraculously been spared of the shower, and he got an idea for a solution for the tiredness of his arms. He crossed the room towards it and held Bendy in front of it.

"Grab it."

"Huh?" Bendy gave him a confused look.

"Grab the towel."

"What? Why?"

"I'll let you in on a secret," Sammy lifted Bendy up so that they were looking eye to eye. "I despise carrying you as much as you despise being carried. So you are gonna take that towel, put it on my shoulder and sit there until we get out of here."

"Why don't _you_ grab the towel if it's your idea?" Bendy's cocky demeanor started chipping away at Sammy's last bit of patience, and he was desperately trying to remind himself he was supposed to be the adult. "Why do I gotta do all the work here, huh? How lazy of you! Are you sure you're fit to be the director of anything?"

"Ok, that's ENOUGH! Why are you being such a prick?! This whole situation was YOUR fault! Least you could do is cooperate with something as easy as this!"

Bendy flinched at the louder tone of voice, but he wasn't deterred.

"'Why are you being such a prick?'" he imitated in a high pitched voice, using his hand to simulate a mouth. However, he did grab the towel and threw it on Sammy's shoulder, hitting him on the face (not so accidentally) during the fact. Making sure it was placed well enough that his wet shirt wouldn't come in contact with the little toon, Sammy let him climb on his shoulder and he finally could put his darned arms down. His relief was short lived, though. Now he had a whining demon right besides his ear.

"That's it," he said not even paying attention to whatever Bendy was saying. "I'm quitting the moment we get out of this stupid bathroom…"

"Yeah? Well maybe you should," Bendy suddenly muttered with a scowl. If he hadn't been so close, Sammy may not have heard it. "That way you wouldn't break Boris' stuff."

Sammy startled so forcefully he had to quickly hold Bendy in place so he wouldn't fall.

"Break Boris'- What are you even talking about?" he asked frowning.

"Oh, just admit it!" Bendy turned so he was sitting sideways and could look at Sammy better, He poked his face in an accusing manner. "You broke Boris' favorite banjo! You know how long he had been practicing a new song to show Joey? Like a month! You even know how long a month is? He had even prepared a mini stage in our apartment, and I was gonna do an opening act and Alice was going to be there too!" Bendy threw his arms in the air as if he could convey the grandiosity of their planned little show by waving them around. "It was going to be great, but then you went and ruined our good time! Boris has been so bummed out since Tuesday he won't even play with me!"

Sammy was taken aback. Not only could he already feel the headache coming from all the yelling in his ear, but he also realized a very important thing. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Is that really why you have been insufferable all week? Because you _think_ I'm the one who did that?"

"I _know_ you did it! Joey said you are the one responsible of all music stuff, so obviously it had to be your fault! If you are innocent, why don't ya prove it, huh? Oh right, because you can't! You're guilty!"

Sammy gave a big sigh, wondering if he was about to waste his breath.

"Tuesday? You mean this tuesday? The same tuesday I had to leave early?" He narrowed his eyes at Bendy and saw the devil's confidence falter. "You know what happens on tuesdays? There's a weekly maintenance of all the instruments. You know what else happens on tuesdays? The imbeciles that conduct those checkups often stay and organize a mini 'act like an idiot' party after the oh so hard work that task represents for them, even when repeatedly told not to. So more than likely, it was one of them that broke that banjo, and more than likely, if I find out who did it and made these days hell for me because of it, I'm gonna move heaven and earth to make Joey fire them! So there! I hope you are proud, because not only did you waste my time making me clean after your little 'revenge pranks' for hours and then make me lose hours of sleep to catch up on work, you also wasted your own time doing something completely worthless. I don't think you even wanted to put the effort to find out who it was. I bet you just wanted it to be me, because for some goddamn reason you just want to make me quit. So congratulations! You might have just succeeded this time!"

Sammy took a deep breath once his rant was over and noticed at last how Bendy had gone really quiet. He wasn't looking at him and had his head hung low.

"So you really didn't do it?" came Bendy's meager question.

Sammy didn't even dignify that with the obvious response. Instead, he focused on how the water flow from the sinks weakened until stopping altogether, Took Franks long enough. The silence that followed was tense, but Sammy greatly preferred it to having to deal with more tantrums from the toon on his shoulder. Sighing, he moved to the center of the room and settled for impatiently staring impatiently at the door. A chill went up Sammy's spine, and he cursed his body's inability to maintain a decent temperature. He would normally find it annoying, but with all that had happened and his head starting to pound, he had ran out of steam. He shifted his weight uncomfortably in place, his feet already feeling numb in his shoes. If he got sick and Joey didn't give him some kind of compensation, he would make sure he never heard the end of it. Fortunately, he wasn't needed the next day. Well, he was _always_ needed since his department was filled with idiots, but they could usually handle by themselves whatever there was to do on the weekends, so he'd be able to rest until monday.

"Soooo," Bendy's voice broke the silence. It had been nice while it lasted. "Whatcha, uh, whatcha thinking about, Sammy?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering whether it's worth it to write a formal resignation letter or just use the honey on my desk to paste a piece of paper that says 'I quit' to Joey's office door."

"O-oh…"

Bendy fidgeted in his place, refusing to look at him.

"W-well. You can't do none of those!"

Sammy raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? And whose stopping me? Because it's certainly not you.

"Because, uh, because…" Bendy frowned in concentration, before he snapped his fingers. "Because Boris would miss ya! Yeah! You wouldn't make Boris sad on purpose, would ya?

Wait. Did Bendy actually think he was going to quit? Sammy threatened to quit almost daily. One would think that Bendy would know better. Nonetheless, Sammy decided to play along.

"Boris would miss anyone that worked here even if they had never talked with him. Maybe if I quit the experience will help him to get over it if it happens again, huh?"

Sammy was aware that sounded harsher than he meant it. Boris was one of the few people in the studio that he didn't feel like yelling at all the time. But he couldn't help but smirk when his answer had the desired effect. Bendy was trying to come up with another reason of why he shouldn't quit. Was it immature of him? Absolutely! But he was standing in a flooded bathroom, clothes soaked, a literal little demon on his shoulder and no cigarettes at all. He figured he deserved to have some petty revenge.

"Uh, A-alice, then! Don't you think it would be bad luck to upset an angel?"

"I already have to deal with a demon on a daily basis. I don't think I have the luck of any angels on my side. Besides, I think it would only actually affect her if it was Susie who quit instead of me."

"Wait, that's it!" Bendy's tail briefly formed the outline of a lightbulb. "Susie! You can't leave her here all alone! That would make you the worst boyfriend in the world!"

Sammy huffed.

"We only spend time together on our break time, which we can still do even if I worked elsewhere." He hummed thoughtfully. "Actually, she also does some extra work in some other places. Maybe she can recommend me to a boss that doesn't practice black magic as a hobby."

"Shoot," Bendy said under his breath. "But- But you can't leave because you are already Joey's favorite director! What if you are not the favorite of your new boss, huh? Maybe he'll hate you!"

"Oh? So I'm Joey's favorite now?" Sammy asked in an intentionally bored but fake tone, crossing his arms.

"Yeah! He said that, ah, that you were the best music director in the history of forever! That you were better than Boteevan!"

"Beethoven."

"That guy! And he said that, um, that he was considering giving you a raise! It'll be such a raise that you will be on the top floor of the studio!"

Sammy… wasn't sure Bendy understood what a raise was. But he shook it off.

"So, those were Joey's exact words?"

Bendy nodded enthusiastically, his usual smile a bit strained and his cartoony eyes unable to hide the alarm he was feeling.

"So, if I were to go to Joey and ask him about it, he would tell me the exact same thing?"

Silence.

"...Yes… Maybe…"

Ok, Sammy had had his fun. Now Bendy's nervousness and guilt about 'causing' him to quit was starting to become too obvious and the hand that he was using to keep himself stable was latching a bit too hard to Sammy's shoulder. He didn't want to cause the kid a meltdown (which got a very literal meaning with the toons when they were stressed). He was about to give in and tell him the truth when a loud cracking noise caught their attention. They both slowly looked at the door.

"What was that?" Bendy asked warily.

"I don't know, but it sure didn't sound like an axe to me."

Sammy backed away slowly from the door until his back touched the wall opposite to it. They flinched when they heard the sound again, and a crack cut right through the middle of the door. Then again, and splinters were sent flying everywhere. Once more, and the door was split in two. Sammy instinctively grabbed Bendy to shield him from the raining debris that exploded as a result. All the remaining water gushed out into the hallway, but Sammy didn't take notice, nor did Bendy. There was something far more important that had just appeared. Right in front of the destroyed door was an enormous mass of ink, so tall and wide that it wouldn't have been able to fit through the doorway if it tried. It vaguely resembled the top half of a human, it's hunched torso being its support on the floor. Hollowed eyes looked at them with a dead stare. Sammy didn't even dare to breathe.

"What are you doing standing there? Move aside!" Joey's order returned them to reality.

The ink monster immediately obeyed, granting the space needed for a very panicked looking Joey to run into the bathroom. His glasses were crooked on his face, he was breathing hard and he was clutching a book with such force that his hands were shaking. The instant he spotted Bendy in Sammy's hands, his face flooded with relief. On Sammy's part, he couldn't take his eyes off the monstruosity that had just appeared before him, so still petrified in his place, he could only ask:

"What the hell is that?!"

"Oh, well Wally said the door was stuck, so I figured we would need a little help," Joey answered, waving his hand dismisively. "More importantly, Bendy are you ok?!"

Sammy, realizing he was still holding Bendy as far away from the door as possible, cleared his throat and shoved him into Joey's arms. He didn't stay to see Joey smothering Bendy in a hug and checking him for any damage. Instead he headed towards his sweet freedom, giant monster outside or not. He still practically hugged the wall to not come close to that thing, though. He got out just in time to see Wally Franks arrive running and lean against the wall to catch his breath, muttering something about Joey being fast for his age. Sammy didn't spare him a second before pointing to the ink creature and giving him an incredulous look.

"What about that looks like an axe to you, Franks?!" His voice was just a tad more high pitched than he would have liked, but he ignored it for the time being. Wally looked at him to respond, but couldn't stop himself from snorting.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were drenched!"

Sammy's death glare shut him up.

"R-right, uh, so I told Joey what happened and I thought he was going to yell at me and then tell me where the axe was, but he just got all pale and then he grabbed that book and started running while yelling some weird crap on another language. Next thing you know, big guy over there is growing out of the ground and following him down the stairs! It was crazy!" Wally scratched his head. "Umm, I also think someone fainted when it passed in front of them…"

Sammy let out a sigh and rubbed at his head. The pain that had been receding was now returning tenfold.

"Sammy!" Joey called out to him while he, too, exited the bathroom. "I'm glad everyone's ok, of course, but I would like to know… how did _that_ happen?" He pointed at the destroyed sinks.

Nope. He was NOT dealing with that right now.

"Oh, I'm sure little prankster there will tell you what he did with plenty of detail. I'm going home early."

He glared at Joey, daring him to protest. But just looking at the state he was in, his boss nodded.

"Of course, you need to go get some dry clothes. And I'm guessing I won't see you tomorrow?"

"You guess correctly," Sammy said as he walked past his boss, not taking his eyes off the ink beast, just in case.

"See you on monday?"

At that Sammy stopped. That had been Bendy asking. He turned around to look at the demon in Joey's arms, who was looking up at him with pleading eyes. Sammy remained silent for a moment. He guessed he could just ignore him, but he had punished him enough already.

"Yeah, yeah. See you on monday. Unfortunately."

At that, Bendy visibly relaxed. Sammy rolled his eyes and kept walking.

Monday arrived way faster than Sammy would have liked, but then again, that was nothing new. What was new, however, was that he found his office exceptionally clean. He hadn't bothered tidying things up before he left on friday, but now the honey was gone from his desk, and there didn't seem to be a paper out of place or a speck of dust on any surface. A report of what had been done on saturday and a list of future tasks was already waiting for him, too.

* * *

But what caught his attention the most was a colorful piece of paper sitting on the middle of his desk. It was a drawing. It depicted him conducting a band, with random musical notes (some of which weren't even real notes) forming an arch above his head. He stared at it for a long while,slowly processing the fact that this was most likely some sort of apology. He shook his head. He couldn't waste more time on this. He had work to do. Sammy was going to just put it away into a random drawer, but looking at it again, he changed his mind. He put it in the upper right drawer instead.


End file.
